


Answered Prayer

by vala (valinorean)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Post War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valinorean/pseuds/vala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's harder when your prayers have been answered</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answered Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HD Season's International 'Thank You' Day meme

"Go to him," Hermione encouraged him. "He needs you."

Harry watched as the group of Slytherins huddle around Vincent Crabbe’s final resting place. He saw Draco turn to Pansy and accept her sorrowful embrace. Harry shook his head.

“He needs them more right now,” Harry replied through the pain in his voice.

“It’s okay to be sad, Harry,” Hermione consoled him.

“You don’t understand,” Harry whispered brokenly. "I kept praying that if someone had to die, let it not be him. Then my prayers were answered with one of his friends. I've never been so ashamed to be this relieved."


End file.
